marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Groot (Earth-616)
(title while impersonating King Groot), Venom, Child of Ruin, Seed of Slaughter, Slaughter Seed, Child of Destruction, Nova | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly Partner of Rocket Raccoon, , | Relatives = Venom (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ryder; formerly Milano, C.I.T.T.; Knowhere | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 23'0" | Height2 = (variable) | Weight = 4.1 tons | Weight2 = (variable) | Eyes = Black | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Completely composed of dense wood with a tough bark hide and branch-like protrusions. | Citizenship = Flora colossi | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, imposter monarch of Planet X | Education = Shared knowledge through the Planet X rootlines. Possibly some royal education in superpositional engineering. | Origin = Flora colossi from Planet X | PlaceOfBirth = Planet X | Creators = Keith Giffen; Timothy Green II | First = Annihilation: Conquest - Starlord Vol 1 1 | Quotation = I am Groot. | Speaker = Groot | QuoteSource = Groot Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Groot was a Flora colossi from Planet X, the capital of the branch worlds. He did not get along with his fellow saplings, instead preferring the company of the "Maintenance Mammals" who the other saplings treated with prejudice. After Groot killed another sapling to defend a maintenance mammal it was brutalising, as well as releasing a human subject that was kidnapped for scientific purposes, he was exiled from the planet by the "Arbor Masters." With no place to go, Groot set to explore other galaxies. Guardians of the Galaxy Into his adulthood, Groot found himself in Kree space, where he was promptly captured and imprisoned. While in jail, he formed a rapport with Rocket Raccoon and was assigned to a covert ops team led by Starlord, whose goal was to assault Hala and defeat the Phalanx. His body was mostly destroyed, but a small twig of him split off, preserving him, traveling in the care of Rocket Raccoon, fitting easily in his hand. He can grow back to his full size in time. Mojo TV Groot and Rocket Raccoon are having a libation in a low-down dirty spacer bar in low-down dirty spacer space when they are accosted by a group of Badoon who attempt to arrest them for 'Crimes against the Royal Brotherhood'. A quick shootout ensues and Rocket creates an avenue of escape by shooting holes in the beer barrels causing the saloon patrons to stampede for the free beer. The duo make a hasty exit and are soon rocketing away when they find themselves pursued by Badoon Attack Cruisers. Rocket orders Groot to take evasive action while he goes to boost the stardrive to allow them to escape. He finds the stardrive compartment empty and the scene cuts to a shot of the surprised Rocket with a cliffhanger closing credits and Mojo proclaiming "Best Pilot Episode Ever!" They then find themselves staring at an empty compartment where a stardrive should be and questioning why they are hearing voices like suddenly their lives just got a narrator or something. Their ship blows up and they appear in space in combat space armor bewildered at what just happened and how they got there. They target their Badoon attackers forcing one of the pilots to eject. They squeeze into his craft and it begins to plummet to an ice planet below. Mojo calls for the scene to cut and hit the Bio-Stasis on his stars. He proceeds to plan for the next scene expecting to make enormous money on the show. In the background, Rocket's Timely Inc. Shipment Processing Device analyzes the situation and informs the duo they are caught up in an artificial dramatic construction. They blast through a wall realizing they are in a "Flarkin' TV Studio" and are confronted by a hologram of Mojo who opens fire with real weapons. Groot and Rocket Raccoon are transported to the Mojoverse by the inter-dimensional TV producer known as Mojo. He has decided to use the pair in his latest reality television show. He recruits various criminals that the heroes have fought in the past. He places the pair in scenarios where they would have to battle them again, however, if an innocent life form was caught in the crossfire, they would be killed in the process. As the duo moved from one scenario to another, Mojo began advertising action figures with a collection pack that allows buyers to assemble their own 12" Groot figure after collecting all five. The demand was so high, Mojo stands to make a fortune until the Timely Inc. Shipment Processing and Analysis Device decides to take control of the situation and holds a B-00-M Meson Beam Gun at Mojo's face. It allowed the reality system to stop just long enough for the heroes to escape. They confronted destroying Mojo who was revealed to be a robot controlled by Major Domo. Return of the Guardians Groot, along with the rest of his team, aided the Avengers in fighting the returned Thanos. Thanos managed to get a Cosmic Cube from the United States Army, with which he escaped to Moord, the homeland of the Badoon. The Guardians arrived at the Avengers Tower and informed the Avengers about the situation. They joined the Guardians to fight Thanos and the Badoon. After Thanos apparently killed the Elders of the Universe, to impose his supremacy, he became one with the Cosmic Cube and killed the Avengers as well as the Guardians. But actually, they were sent to the Cancerverse along the Elders, there, Tony Stark found that Thanos' weapon wasn't actually a Cosmic Cube and that it had defects. They bargained with the Collector, in exchange of a weapon capable of deactivating the "Cube" and return to Earth, the Avengers and the Guardians would let Thanos to be defeated by the Elders. With the help of other members of the Avengers, Thanos was defeated and sent to punishment by the Elders. Black Vortex Soon after joining the Guardians on behalf of the Avengers as a liaison, Agent Venom started losing control of his symbiote. After it was taken from him by the Guardians as a precaution, the symbiote escaped confinement and bonded with Groot for a brief time. Together with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Groot was one of the many heroes involved in the hunt for the Black Vortex, an ancient power-bestowing artifact. After being captured by Mister Knife, Groot and X-Men members Iceman and Cyclops came across the Black Vortex while escaping from the villain's mobile fortress. Groot submitted to the power of the Black Vortex and tapped into a cosmic level of powers. When he rejected the powers imbued by the Black Vortex once it had been secured, Groot's appearance was slightly altered. Instead of being composed entirely by barky wood, his body became formed by vines topped by protective slabs of wood. Shattered While accompanying Rocket to the Stohlad Ring, Groot was attacked by the Elder of the Universe known as the Gardener. Claiming that Groot had been corrupted by the Guardians and deviated from his destructive purpose, the Gardener shattered Groot. Rocket managed to escape with a splinter of Groot which he subsequently planted so he could regrow his body. However, the Gardener used Groot's remains for the same purpose, planting a garden of twisted maniac Flora colossus whose growth prevented the original Groot from growing bigger than a sapling. The Guardians of the Galaxy eventually caught notice of the Gardener's use of the army of Flora colossus, and faced them on the planet Telferina. During the battle, Groot managed to get close to the Gardener, and used his healing powers to purify the Elders' body of the poison that drove him mad. In return, the Elder used his abilities to restore Groot's body, not only returning him to his normal size, but also restoring his locution, allowing him to speak full sentences, albeit in third person. | Powers = Flora Colossus Physiology: Groot is the member of an alien race of humanoid trees and as such, possesses various abilities unique to his species. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Groot has been seemingly killed on three occasions, each time regrowing from a sprig. This may be a major contributor to his botanopathy. * Size Addition: Groot can grow at an extremely advanced speed at will, growing to his normal size from a sprig, or growing from his normal size to a giant form. * Plasticity: Groot has the ability to stretch his limbs for long distances and reshape them for a variety of tasks. He normally takes the shape of a large tree-like humanoid, but can also weave his limbs into a dense tangle of vines.He can grow individual limbs to currently undisclosed lengths, allowing him to have stretching powers, similar to Reed Richards'. This may be related to his cellular regeneration and his control over plants. * Superhuman Strength: Groot's tree like form provides him great strength. His strength allows him to overpower Armadillo. * Superhuman Durability: Groot's hide is composed of wood dense enough and durable enough to make him immune to most conventional weapons, including gunfire and fire which would consume most woods. * Chlorokinesis: Groot especially has the power to control other plants, or his own physical form, therefore he can turn his hands into blades, or grow in size altogether, or even use that power to heal himself from fatal wounds. * Healing Power: Groot is able to heal others. While the full capabilities are unknown, Groot was able to rid the Gardener of poison within a few seconds. * Self-Sustenance: Groot can survive in the vacuum of space unaided. * Flight: able to fly at various speeds under his own volition at will. * Augmented Botanic Mass: Groot's bodily form has been enlarged and enhanced with cosmological energies, strengthening his already impressive condition greatly. * Bio-Organic Thermokinetic Furnace: Groot seemed to pulsate with what was a wellspring of natural biophysical energy. }} | Abilities = Genius-Level Intellect: Groot has received the finest education from Photonic Knowledge of the Arbor Masters. He was highly intelligent and has a tremendous grasp of quasi-dimensional super-positional engineering. Again, allegedly, as reported by a man openly known as "Maximus the Mad". | Strength = | Weaknesses = After spending some time with Groot, certain people such as Rocket Raccoon were able to pick up his nuances, and understand him. Groot regained the ability to speak full sentences after being healed by the Gardener. }} | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The Planet X which is home to Goom and Googam, as well as the Planet X of Kurrgo seen in - later named Xanth in the Official Handbook to the Marvel Universe - may or may not be the same planet X from which Groot claims to come. However, the Planet X of Fantastic Four fame has since been destroyed, while Groot recently returned home. * Groot is the Dutch and Afrikaans word for big, a fitting name for a hero that can increase his size. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Groot (Earth-616) at the Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} ru:Грут (616) Category:Botanopathy Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flora colossi Category:Regeneration Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Giant Monsters Category:Collector's Museum Category:Black Vortex users Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Stretching Category:Interdimensional Travelers